


Split

by Googleplier



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googleplier/pseuds/Googleplier





	Split

Jae walked out of the pool, drops of chlorine filled water fell from her short, black, hair and glistened in the sunlight before hitting the ground, leaving small dots on the hot pavement bellow her. It was a record breaking 104 degrees F in southern california. The wind wasnt helping. It was hot and full of ash from the fires that tore up half of the state. Jae wasnt used to this weather, she had moved in only one week ago from South Carolina. Back home, it was warm and nice in the summers. And the winter season never got to cold. She had to move though. She was hired a gig as a stage manager for some dude named Mark Fischbach. From what she could tell, he was some sort of entertainer, but the job paid very well. She could afford to live in Cali but only a small apartment, 1 bed, 1 bathroom and a small kitchen. It was a start. "Who killed Markiplier" She read out loud as she was looking through her notes. Jae gathered the things she needed for work and headed down the road. She couldnt afford a car so was forced to walk in the sweltering heat. She could always get in a taxi, but riding in a car with a stranger bugged her.

Jae arrived at the place . Luckily it was only a 5 min walk. This place was a castle. Literally. The guy, who Jae assumed to be mark, walked out of the door. He was a bit different than what she say from photos. His eyes were so dark, they looked black. She got a cold feeling from him. A feeling that could only be described as loneliness and despair. "Hey, Im Jae, You must be Mark" His face twitched slightly at the name "Yes, its nice to finally meet you" His voice was deep and rugged. It drew her in. He then walked past her into the garden that was filled with white roses. As he disapeared, another man looking almost exactly like him walked through the doors. "Hey its so wonderful to meet you, i'm Mark" His voice was soft and warm. So were his eyes. Looking into them reminded her of her mom. Jae's mom used to make biscuiits with her, she always smelled of flour and sugar. Her eyes looked exactly like marks. Jae was confused though. Hadnt she just seen Mark? She didnt say anything about it, fearing it would leave a bad impression if they thought she was delusional."Hi" Jae said in her sweet southern accent "Thanks for having me" Mark was a bit taken back. "You're not from here are you jae?" He asked while looking at her puzzled. "oh no" she started" Im from South Carolina." She threw in a sweet smile. "Oh, well sometime can I show you around california?" He asked with a hint of nervousness and a small blush powdered on his cheaks. "Sure, I'd love that." Mark let out a breath of relief then said with a smile"Lets get to work!" Out of the corner of her eye, jae saw him, the other mark. He disapeared quickly and she had brought her attention back to mark.

Ch 2 comming soon


End file.
